It is known that the mechanical coupling of certain circuit components to various substrates or printed circuit boards is hampered by the differing TCE of such materials. Such coefficient differentials often result in component breakage or cracks in the adhesive agents (e.g., solder), which results in contact intermittences.
In the past, various methods have been employed to minimize the effects of such incompatibilities. For example some manufacturers employ customized brackets to attach certain components to the printed circuit boards. However, the increased material cost, special handling, and the maintenance of additional inventory have rendered such approaches less desirable. In many cases, additional compensation circuitry must be added to the design to compensate for changes in electrical performance due to the brackets. This has resulted in higher product and development costs and additional inventory.
Accordingly, a need exists for a printed circuit board pattern capable of reducing the detrimental effects of the TCE incompatibilities between circuit components and the substrates carrying them.